1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly to a portable terminal having a camera lens assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a “portable terminal” refers to an appliance for providing wireless communication between users or between a user and a service provider via a telecommunication base station. A user can conveniently carry the portable terminal and use it at essentially any time or place.
Portable terminals may be classified into bar-type terminals, flip-type terminals, and folder-type terminals according to their appearance. As the design of the terminal becomes diversified, sliding-type and swing-type terminals have recently appeared on the market.
Telecommunication services using portable terminals were once limited to voice communication and short message transmission in the early stages of the development. However, they have gradually expanded to financial services, geographical information services, and multimedia services.
As the telecommunication service area has expanded, the function of portable terminals has also diversified. For example, it has become commonplace to equip portable terminals with a camera lens assembly. According to the development of camera device technology, recent portable terminals equipped with a camera lens assembly tend to use a high-end camera device comparable to a digital camera.
However, conventional camera lens assemblies are limited to a fixed camera lens contained in the housing of a terminal and to a rotational camera lens rotatably coupled to a hinge unit in the case of a terminal (e.g., a folder-type terminal) having two housings rotatably coupled to each other in consideration of the portability of the portable terminal. Such a limitation is an obstacle to diversifying the terminal design and limits the ability to efficiently utilize space that is available for mounting components of the terminal.